In general, the marketability of devices may depend on their durability and aesthetic appeal. To ensure durability and to maintain aesthetic appeal, display windows of the devices (e.g., watches and mobile phones) may be provided with a suitable scratch resistant material, such as sapphire, alkali-aluminosilicate and the like. Further, lenses used in the devices (e.g., cameras and eyeglasses) may be made scratch-resistant by using materials, such as polished hard glass plates, lenses and the like. However, the display windows and the lenses made up of these materials may still get scratched by abrasives, such as sandpapers or mineral dust.
In a known method, the display windows of the devices are protected from getting scratched by using protective plastic transparent sheets on the display windows. However, the protective plastic transparent sheets may need to be replaced regularly and the desired aesthetic appeal may be compromised by the usage of such protective plastic transparent sheets.
Further, existing devices use unseeded silicon carbide (SiC) to improve durability and aesthetic appeal. Generally, seeded SiC (SiC is also known as moissanite), one of the hardest known materials, finds many uses due to its hardness. For example, the unseeded SiC or sintered SiC may be used for mechanical applications, such as automobile brakes, clutches, cutting tools and abrasives. The unseeded SiC used for these applications are formed lasing unseeded process, such as sintering, chemical vapor deposition or sublimation. However, an unseeded SiC ingot contains many SiC grains of different orientations and sizes and also of different polytes, which may adversely affect yield and mass production of the unseeded SiC. Moreover, the use of SiC single crystal from the unseeded SiC in applications may require selection of individual SiC crystals having the same size and orientation.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any way.